


Deadly Hunger

by The Raven (theravenyesthatone)



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/The%20Raven
Summary: When what you want is something that you can't have.
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis
Kudos: 15





	Deadly Hunger

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters herein are used without permission. No infringement intended.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hum and here we go again. Hopefully the show starts to get some exposure and some screen time with fanfiction authors.   
  


**Deadly Hunger**

  
**By The Raven**

The sun was setting, hiding its face behind the cityscape and opening up the nighttime for the moon.

Taking a sniff of the air around her, Bo debated her options.

She felt like she was being watched.

The Fey had made it clear that she was being watched, something that made her chafe a great deal. She had always lived her life as she saw fit, so having an apparently all powerful group of miscreants paying attention to her and attempting to control her was really not cool at all.

And who the hell was following her?

She had the supernatural senses needed to survive and thrive in this world, and whoever was following her was doing a piss-poor job of being discreet.

Bo turned into an alley and stepped into the shadows and waited like the highly evolved predator that she was. The alleyway smelled of rats and piss and despair but Bo did not pay too much attention to that, she was used to the rougher side of life and this was luxury by comparison to some of the things that she had known in the past.

Minutes moved slowly as she waited, feeling the cold brick of the wall behind her back gradually seep into her clothes and begin to chill her. Hopefully whoever or whatever was following her would either be a suitable human that she could feast on, or a suitable Fey that she could play with.

The sound of footsteps penetrated her consciousness and Bo forced herself to go on high alert as she waited for her prey, or playfellow to arrive.

The problem was how would she be able to tell the difference?

Well, she supposed that there was one way to find out and with that thought in mind, Bo stepped out of the shadows and confronted her stalker. "Lauren?" Bo blurted out, surprised into reacting without thinking.

Whatever she had planned to do, or say was forgotten at once as she was confronted with an object of her most sincere fantasies, not to mention that this human woman had somehow managed to make Bo, an adult succubus, weak at the knees.

Not that she would ever admit it to anyone, of course.

Maybe Kenzi. Maybe not.

Maybe.

"Bo." She could tell that the blonde woman was surprised, though Lauren covered it well.

There was no hiding hormones, not from Bo anyway.

"Careful, Lauren. You might get in trouble following someone around like that." Bo teased as she came down from high alert and circled the other woman in the dim alley.

"You're not just anyone." Lauren allowed and Bo picked up on an elevated pulse rate as the other woman spoke.

She licked her lips as she considered her reply.

"I'm not?" Bo asked as she stopped behind Lauren and carefully brought her nose close to sweet smelling hair, allowing a moment to fulfil a coveted fantasy.

Just a moment.

She could not touch Lauren, not right now anyway. She needed to regain control of herself and a dark alleyway with its adrenalin and shadows was not the place to even try to do that. Never mind that Lauren was not going to make being in control easy.

"You just out for a walk or something?" Bo queried, clenching her fists in an attempt not to take and have Lauren.

"Not really, I saw you from across the street and decided to come over and say hi." Lauren replied.

Bo could see from Lauren's eyes that the other woman could tell exactly what was on Bo's mind and well it did not seem to Bo at least that Lauren was in any way displeased by what was being revealed on Bo's face.

"Have you eaten?" Lauren queried while Bo was distracted in golden strands of hair.

With a low laugh, Bo pulled away and moved around the front of the other woman to look at her. "I'm not going to, eat you. Not like that anyway." Bo reassured softly, feeling her supernatural hormones demand that she do just that.

Thankfully she had more control now. Not as much as she needed, or wanted, but some, which was better than it had been before. The other woman was in much less danger now than she would have been some months ago, thankfully.

"I meant food, Bo." Lauren replied, interrupting Bo's thoughts before reaching out to brush fingertips along the lapel of her jacket.

"You're asking me out to eat?" Bo queried, watching in ravenous fascination as that finger travelled along the butter-soft leather on her chest. "Sure. You've got to eat, right?" Lauren replied, withdrawing that finger and Bo could feel her body keen in demand that she fulfil her desires with this woman.

This human woman who did not have the ability to withstand Bo's power.

The conundrum was enough to make Bo want to punch a wall, but right now she had bigger fish to fry; Lauren wanted to take her to dinner.

Seemed fair enough.

"Sure. Lead the way, Doctor." Bo managed to shake herself out of the erotic, supernatural stupor that she had found herself in for the last few minutes.

Lauren turned to walk out of the alleyway. "You're not allergic to anything are you?" The playful query made Bo smile. "Only sexual frustration." She replied easily as they stepped back out onto the sidewalk and rejoined the rush and crush of the denizens of the night. The blonde woman just snorted in amusement at her slightly crass quip.

"Got anyplace in mind for this food?" Bo asked as she easily sidestepped a drunk who was intent on feeling her up.

Under different circumstances she might have been tempted to make a meal of him, but for now at least she preferred to have the semblance of manners and not kill anyone on front of Lauren. Bo was pretty sure that the other woman was more than familiar with how the Fey worked, she seemed to be remarkably unperturbed overall in any case. That was beside the point, though.

"Yeah. There is this one place, only a couple of blocks from here. It has booths, annoyingly dark lighting and food that won't make either of us sick." Lauren replied easily, moving into step beside Bo.

"Sounds perfect. I especially like the idea of annoying lighting." Bo replied, fighting the urge to take Lauren's hand into her own.

They were going on a date, after all. Or well, they were going out to dinner anyway. Holding hands seemed like a good idea, but Bo knew that it was a bad idea as right now she was just about unstable enough to accidentally do anything.

Better to keep Lauren safe. Bo did not want to manipulate the other woman even by accident. She wanted Lauren as herself, not whatever her powers could make Lauren become.

Stopping in her tracks as the urge to take Lauren washed over her, Bo closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "What's wrong." She could hear Lauren's voice from the periphery of her awareness. "Be careful." Bo replied as she opened her eyes and looked at Lauren. "Of?" Lauren asked, looking insatiably curious and incredibly delicious.

"Of me." Bo replied as she shook her head and clenched her fists. She would manage to do this, she'd have dinner like a normal woman and not kill anyone in the meantime, especially not her date.

The problem was that she was not a normal woman, not by a long shot.

"Bo." Lauren's voice seemed to penetrate her mind as it raged between instinct and act. "Bo!" The louder tone made Bo look back at Lauren and this time she knew that her eyes were glowing.

Damn it.

"Bo, I am not afraid of you." Lauren soothed and Bo almost believed her. Almost.

"You should be, I could so easily be the end of you and you could do nothing about it." Bo replied, forcing herself to resume their walk. Soon someone was going to get in their faces and in this state Bo was unsure that she would be able to control herself as she really needed to in such a situation and with any potential provocation.

"It takes more than a horny succubus to be the end of me, Bo. Now come on. There is a plate of supremely greasy food waiting for you. I promise it will be worth the walk and the wait." Lauren nudged Bo with a strong shoulder and Bo felt herself smile at the normalness of the act.

Perhaps she could be normal, just for a few hours.

She wanted to be.

The only problem was that she wanted Lauren. It was not an ordinary hunger. Bo wanted to feel Lauren come, wanted to know what the other woman tasted like. And she wanted to know how Lauren liked her coffee in the morning.

That was the problem.

It was a huge problem that Bo had no answers to and no solutions for and each time she saw Lauren the problem was amplified. It was also an addictive problem, she would gladly subject herself to this torture, but she needed a solution, somehow.

Maybe greasy food was the solution. It might stop her from killing someone, though it might kill her. Did the Fey suffer from high cholesterol? She'd have to ask Lauren about that sort of stuff one day.

"Here we are." Lauren said and stopped in front of a nondescript looking diner and a moment later Bo felt herself ushered into an annoyingly dark space with booths and the faint scent of french fry oil in the air.

"Perfect." Bo announced as she let Lauren lead her to a booth. "I told you." Lauren replied with a smile that Bo could not see, but that she could hear.

The sound made something roil in her lower abdomen.

This was dangerous.

Very dangerous.

* * *

"What will you have?" Bo asked when they had sat down.

Lauren fought the impulse to reply that she would like to have Bo, right now, splayed out on the table. Somehow she figured that taunting a hungry succubus like that was probably not a good idea.

"I'll have the special." Lauren replied after her internal debate. "It's that good?" Bo asked, licking lips that were just so kissable that Lauren found herself biting the inside of her cheek to avoid an overt reaction.

Even before she had known just what Bo was, she had been drawn to the stately, sensual brunette who commanded any room that she inhabited. "It's that good." Lauren said with a nod and when the waitress arrived Bo ordered for them both.

Lauren could see that the waitress, a rather frumpy looking older woman was completely captivated by the exotic succubus and she had to tamp down on jealousy that rose inside of her chest in a tidal wave of hot feeling.

It's not like she had any claim on Bo and it was not like Bo would easily or really in any way tolerate anyone even attempting to lay claim for that matter. Still, Lauren wanted Bo all to herself, all for herself. "Two specials, and a pitcher of beer, whatever you have on tap." Bo ordered easily.

Glancing at Lauren with a smile, Bo raised an eyebrow before dismissing the now heartbroken waiter. "Don't worry, it takes more than beer to get me to drop trou." The brunette supplied. "Unless you ask nicely, that is." Bo added with a wink.

Lauren laughed low in her throat, noting with satisfaction that Bo was not unaffected by the sound, though the reaction in the other woman was quite subtle. "And what is to say that beer does not make me free and easy about stripping or something?" She asked lightly.

Silence.

"Cat got your tongue?" Lauren inquired, wanting to know just what Bo was thinking, needing to know sometimes.

"I would rather you had it." Bo said after taking a deep breath, obviously the other woman was attempting to calm down somehow.

The words were accompanied by the tip of Bo's booted foot running itself up Lauren's calf. The touch, so sudden, but slight sent a flash fire of awareness and arousal through Lauren's body. It was not the sort of drugged up feeling she had in the lab when Bo had touched her, this was genuine, not induced. It was glorious. Lauren would have to find some other adjectives later when she analysed the moment in painstaking detail, which she was sure to do.

"Your face reveals everything." Bo murmured and pulled away the foot.

"And what is it telling you?" Lauren inquired, ignoring that waiter when she returned with the pitcher of beer and two frosted glasses.

"It tells me that this could be a mistake. I don't want to hurt you, even by accident." Bo replied and picked up the pitcher of beer.

"I am a grown woman, Bo. I can make my own decisions about what I want to do and with who." Lauren pointed out unnecessarily.

Bo did not break their gaze while pouring them beer, a feat of coordination that Lauren found quite impressive and bizarrely arousing as well. The shock of the cold glass of beer pushed into her hand though, broke Lauren's.

The accompanying brush of fingertips against her own simply added to it. Lauren reflected that if they were normal women, they would have dispensed with any pretence of dinner and gotten right down to business.

Getting to know each other would have occurred in bed, over takeout. Not in a dive like this over artery clogging food, where they were using the combination of being on show and being somewhat in their own world to keep Bo's inclinations in check.

It was of course also critical that Lauren did not provoke the succubus too much. Bo was untrained, for the most part, so much of what could be controlled was up to how much stimuli was applied.

"Lauren." The words penetrated her concentration and Lauren realised that she had drifted off into a world of her own for a few long moments. "Yes?" She inquired.

"Am I boring you?" Bo teased gently with the question. "No. I am simply trying not to crawl over the table and sit in your lap." Lauren replied before she could stop herself.

So much for not provoking.

The reaction was instantaneous, supernatural fire glowed in Bo's eyes for a brief second and the other woman took a deep breath of air. "Careful." Bo said when a measure of control had been regained. "Sorry, you seem to bring it out in me." Lauren said apologetically.

"I need to use the facilities." Bo said by way of reply and took a long swallow of beer before rising. "Be back in a minute." The words floated over the murmur of the diner as the succubus walked away.

Great.

Lauren sipped her beer with disinterest as she watched the brunette walk away. Hopefully Bo would not meet anyone who was susceptible to supernatural seduction on the way there, or there could be another mess to deal with. This was hardly the sort of place where disposing of a kill would be easy. Never mind the fact that killing humans was really not in the best interests of anyone, not the Fey, not Bo, and certainly not in Lauren's best interests either.

Rising to her feet and throwing some bills on the table to cover the tab in case they did not come back, Lauren made her way to the bathrooms, she needed to try to keep a handle on the situation, somehow. Not that she could ostensibly do anything about it if Bo was feeding, but at least she might be able to help with the mess that followed if that was the case.

* * *

Bo stared at herself in the mirror.

Had this been a bad idea?

She felt unhinged and out of control and there was someone in the stall behind her and that someone was in eminent danger unless she managed to regain her self control. Unless she managed to contain her urges and her hunger. Unless something interrupted whatever was going to happen next.

Even over the stale smell of the enclosed space around her and the disinfectant used to clean it, Bo could still perceive Lauren's scent. It was like it had seeped into her pores, into her soul and she could still feel the waves of arousal boiling off the other woman. Pheromones were her drug and Lauren was just what she needed, but how could she have what she wanted?

It would kill Lauren.

How could she rein in her hunger to make it less deadly?

For all intents and purposes there were a lot of Fey in this world and they were not depleting the human population, so control was obviously possible. The sound of a toiler flushing interrupted Bo's thoughts and she saw her own eyes flash in the mirror.

Shit.

"Bo." Turning her head at the sound of her name, Bo saw that Lauren had come into the bathroom and in that moment, the woman who had been in the cubicle behind her walked past Bo to wash up.

In another few seconds, it was just Bo and Lauren alone in the bathroom.

"You just saved that woman by coming in here, but don't let me make you pay for that with your life." Bo murmured, feeling her power crackle in her fingertips.

"You're going to have to learn how to control yourself, Bo." Lauren said and held up a syringe and a vial of clear liquid. "You need some chemical help, or can you do it?" Lauren continued, looking at her with inscrutable eyes.

"I need you." Bo breathed, taking a step closer to Lauren and breathing in deeply.

"You can have me, Bo. You don't need to seduce me with your power, I am already seduced." Lauren was breathless as Bo came closer until only breath separated them. Bo could taste Lauren in the air, could feel the heat arcing off of the other woman.

"Just one kiss, that is all I want." Bo murmured, licking her lips.

Lauren moaned and the sound curled around Bo's senses, making her squirm and she could feel her self control slip from her fingers. "You need to leave, now." Bo warned, feeling her baser instincts take over.

"No." Lauren said firmly. "You don't have to give in, Bo. You are in control of you." The words were firm, but Bo could hear the thread of fear in Lauren's voice.

The other woman was standing down death, after all.

The thought of Lauren dying made Bo take a step backward and shake her head. "How do I control this?" She demanded, angry now. "Tell me how?" She repeated, turning away from Lauren and slapping the wall in frustration.

The tile cracked under her hand and oh boy did that sting. "Ouch." Bo said belatedly, shuddering as the pain warred with her hunger and her anger for control of her higher mind.

"How the hell do I do this?" She repeated, turning to Lauren. "I want you." She almost yelled. "I want to hear you scream my name. I want to taste you. I want to kiss you but I don't want to kill you." Bo took a couple of more steps away from Lauren and took a deep breath of the stale, disinfectant laced air.

The scent of Lauren was still burned into her nostrils though.

"I want that too." Lauren finally spoke. "From the first time I saw you. I wanted you and not because of what you are. I did not know then anyway. I just wanted you and you know it drives me crazy to not be able to have you." Lauren continued, putting away the syringe and the vial of liquid.

"I can't have you either, Bo. This is not just about you." Lauren added. "But it is because of me." Bo murmured dejectedly immediately. "If I were not Fey you would have nothing to dear except maybe walking funny, or chaffing a bit." The crude humour made Bo smile.

Kenzi was rubbing off on her it seemed.

"You are the sum of your life, Bo. You cannot undo being Fey, you need to learn how to control it." Lauren soothed, coming closer to Bo and laying a hand on her arm.

"I meant it, Bo. I am not afraid of you." Lauren repeated the statement she had made earlier in the alleyway.

Bo focused on the warmth of Lauren's hand where it was touching her. It was true, not all touches from her were deadly, but she knew that aroused, she had no control. That was the problem. Lauren and arousal went hand in hand.

"I want you." Bo repeated her entreaty. "How can I have you?" She asked again, wanting the answers that she was not sure Lauren could give her.

She would have to find her own answers, somehow.

Lauren smiled sadly and raised a hand to touch Bo's face, caressing soft fingers along her jaw-line and then brushing her lip with a soft thumb. "I'll try to visit you in your dreams, Bo." Lauren whispered before pulling away from Bo.

"You have to feed, don't you?" Lauren asked. "You want the drug?" She offered the suppressant again but Bo shook her head. "I won't kill." She promised.

She would find a Fey or several to play with, though.

She had to.

The dichotomy of the situation was not lost on her.

What she wanted and what she needed was standing right in front of her, but she could not have it.

Until her hunger was not going to kill Lauren, she would have to settle for dreams and near misses and moments like this one. It was so frustrating that she felt like she could write some poem about it, if she was thus inclined.

"I should go." Bo said after along pause and Lauren nodded, looking a bit forlorn in Bo's opinion.

"Fell free to stalk me anytime." Bo added as she reached out to squeeze Lauren's hand before moving to the bathroom door and opening it. "I'll learn." She whispered seeing Lauren acknowledge her words and then she was out and moments later she was out of the diner itself and back on the streets again, her long legs making short work of the damp pavement under her feet.

She'd learn...

**The End** ****


End file.
